


L'Enfant Sauvage

by December_Flower



Category: Gojira (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, RPF, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: Joe liked it rough, and someone had to give him what he needed.





	L'Enfant Sauvage

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat unfinished (?) story that I wrote a few weeks back for someone on Rockfic. It was too good to not post here.
> 
> Shout out to Lou for inspiring this. You know who you are. <3

“Are you alright?”

“...Yeah.”

Joe rested his head on the pillow and held onto the sheets. He lifted his stomach off of the bed, leaving him on all fours. He let his ass stick out ever so slightly as he heard the viscid noises of the lube bottle behind him. Joe was grateful that Jean-Michel went out to buy condoms knowing that not using them would be more painful than usual.

“Are you going to put it in or-?”

“Be patient. You turn me off whenever you complain.” Jean sighed before taking ahold of Joe’s waist with one hand and the other on his shaft. “Now relax.”

He pressed on the small of Joe’s back and his partner’s hole slackened. Jean-Michel was able to slide the tip of his cock in before Joe tightened around him and moaned. The lubricant gave Joe a cool feeling on the inside and he wanted more. 

“It’s in.”

“Mmm.”

Jean kept ahold of his shaft as he pushed himself in. He enjoyed the feeling of Joe constricting against him and just wanted to fuck him until he was sweating and panting, completely drained of his sexual energies. That perfect mental image stayed at the back of his mind and he was ready to try his best to fulfill that.

Jean brought his hips back and pulled out halfway before going back in. He went ahead at a slow pace and let the sounds from Joe guide him. Jean loved the sounds of laboured breathing and the occasional expletive from his man. Joe whimpered when he felt Jean-Michel’s slender hand around him, stroking gently with fingers circling the tip. His breath hitched in his throat and pleasure began to cast its spell on him.

“Baise-moi.” he whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Jean-Michel tightened his grip into a squeeze. “What was that?”

“Baise-moi, salaud!” Joe growled, as if he would kill Jean for not obeying him.

“...Whatever you say.” Jean-Michel went from his slow movements to slamming his hips into Joe. Joe responded by pushing himself back against his partner, turning their tender moment into a battle for dominance. Their skin was turning a flushed pink as they sweated profusely from their exertion, panting, grunting and the bed springs shaking being the only sounds filling the room.

Joe raised himself up from the bed by his arms and sat up so that he knelt in front of Jean-Michel, still seated on his cock. He gasped and kept riding, his thigh muscles hard at work. “Ouais.”

Jean-Michel was desperate to make Joe cum and abandon his inhibitions. He knew all of Joe’s secrets and was ready to use them on him to make his desire come true. Grabbing a lock of his black hair, Jean pulled Joe’s head back and sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, tasting a strong salty flavour from the sweat on his skin. “Fuck! How- how dare you?!” Joe shouted. Two fingers clamped down on his nipple and his heart pounded from underneath. Joe never felt this slutty in his lifetime. He never thought of seeing himself riding a bandmate’s cock and giving himself into teasing and raw sexual pleasure. He embraced the feeling and let himself be someone’s bitch for once.

Joe seized his own shaft and began to stroke himself when Jean-Michel slapped his hand off to take control. He still sucked hard on his neck before letting go and leaving deep red marks on the skin. Jean held his man against him and let him slam his hips down on his shaft. He showed Joe what it was like fucking him by rubbing him harder than before. While Joe was overtaken by the sensory, fingers wrapped around his balls like the legs of a spider and began to tighten in on him. His throat went dry, his eyes watered and and his body felt like it was on fire.

Joe and Jean-Michel were completely expended from their intense moment. Sticky white fluid stained Joe’s bare chest and his vision was blurred by the tears. His vocal cords felt fried from the howl that escaped him. Jean-Michel’s midsection stung and his legs were stiff. They collapsed side by side on the bed, too drained to do as much as cover themselves with a blanket.

Jean-Michel took some of the cum on Joe’s chest with his finger and licked it, savouring the taste of his man.

“You taste better than some people that I know.”

Joe chuckled. “I told you we should have just done it in the bath.”

“Who says we can’t wash up again?”


End file.
